The SAP
by Chipii
Summary: Follow the random adventures of S.A.P, or the Secret Allied Police. Together is shared laughter, tears and. . . Well. . . Yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**New story, guys! 8D Hope you'll like it :3**

He was running. Running away.

They were chasing him. Watching every move he made.

Running was useless, but it was all he could do.

"_Eddy, Eddy_. . ." a voice haunted him, making him insane. "_You better stop._"

Edward Green, a normal business man until yesterday, stopped. He knew they were there. But he didn't dare to turn around.

"Good boy." A voice from behind said, it was a thick american accent.

"Ivan. . ." And before he knew it, his head was held my one hand gloved hand. A sadistic smile. Violet eyes making the other shiver.

The so called Ivan raised a big iron pipe, and within seconds, there was blood everywhere.

* * *

><p><em>"Alfred, are you awake?" a thick accent asked. Blood and a strange smell of liquid greeted the American teenager's nose. Alfred opened his eyes and saw the face of a blond haired man. He had glasses on, and the light reflected it, so Alfred couldn't see the left eye.<em>

_"Good morning, Alfred F Jones." The man didn't smile, nor did he seem mad._

_"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Alfred could feel the rage rising. First then, the man with the glasses smirked._

_"I am Ludwig. I'm afraid that's all I actually can say" Ludwig said, walking to a white door, hidden in the white walls._

_"I'll come back and explain when you all have gathered." He said before he left, leaving Alfred alone in the white room with the disgusting smell and blinding light._

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell, Ivan! There's blood on our clothes too!" Arthur complained.<p>

"I'm sorry, da." Ivan having an apologizing smile to his 'comrades'. Francis was studying the dead body.

"It doesn't seem like he'll have any chance to live. He died when Ivan knocked him out." Francis said looking at some blood from the dead person on his fingers.

"Ehh? I didn't hit that hard!" Ivan pouted at the French man, who just smirked in return.

"Can you take it away yet?" Alfred roared, disgusted by the smell of blood and rotten brain.

"Sure sure. . ." Francis said. He rose from the ground and let Arthur take over. Arthur mumbled a spell that'd make the body go away. It disappeared in a few minutes.

Yao walked out of a corner filled with shadows and stood next to Arthur. He was quiet as usual, staring down at the pool of blood. Arthur blushed a little for how close the Chinese was.

"Ohh, Look it's the dragon shemale." Alfred said teasingly, but got ignored. Alfred looked at them in jealousy.

Damn shemale. . .he thought to himself. He didn't hate Yao. No not at all, he just wanted his attention. Not too long ago when they met, he knew that there would be rivals.

* * *

><p><em>". . .And this is Wang Yao." Ludwig said, pointing at the Chinese beauty who looked at Alfred with big golden eyes.<em>

_"His powers are healing." the German scientist decided not to add the last part. Damn Japanese. . ._

_"Play nice." Ludwig said, closing the door to the room filled with things._

_After some awkward silence, until Alfred decided to break it._

_"Let's make some Supernames!" Alfred said, hitting a fist up in the air. Everyone gave him a confusing look._

_"I beg your pardon?" Arthur asked, frowning slightly._

_"You" Alfred then pointed at Arthur, "are going to be Happy Potter."_

_"And you" Alfred then pointed at Ivan, ignoring Arthur's death glare, "is now Crusher!"_

_Ivan's aura got darker, but he kept on smiling. Alfred then pointed at Francis._

_"You're gonna be Roseman! And then Yao will be Dragon boy!" Alfred continued._

_"What are you gonna be then?" Ivan asked politely, aura getting darker and darker but he still smiled._

_"I will be The Hero, of course!" Alfred pointed his thumb at him and smiled proudly._

_"Hell no!" Everyone, except Alfred, yelled. The door then opened and Kiku walked in._

_"We have a mission for you. Listen carefully. . ."He began._

* * *

><p>And that's where they ended up now. After the practice with their teams, they all became one team and now they're S.A.P and working for Ludwig and Kiku Honda.<p>

"Well, I'm going back, aru." Yao said, walking away. Ivan followed with Arthur behind him.

"Aren't you going with them?" Francis asked. Alfred looked at Francis with a confused look.

"What 'cha talking about, Roseman?" Alfred asked. Francis frowned and followed the three who was heading back to the building they now had to call 'home'.

Alfred smirked and put his hands in his pockets, leaning his head down and walked back.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is longer, and a bit angsty. But live with it! I write like this! xD**

**And just letting you all know, Rawkie made the flashback part (She's helping me alot with this story) it's the part in **_this font._

* * *

><p>The teens got their own rooms, which weren't filled with nasty smells and insanity in every corner.<p>

They got a normal teenage room.

Alfred dropped himself into the unused bed and made it smell like him. He looked up at the ceiling which was like any other ceiling- empty.

Alfred sighed and took his glasses off, laying them on the night stand.

He closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Yao looked out of the window; the dark night was without clouds this night.<p>

He sighed softly and looked down at his hands. His fingers weren't human fingers.

The read claws had already grown out and he needed to calm down if it changes back to normal again. A red tail with a white fluff in the end was trailing along Yao's right leg. He sighed softly.

* * *

><p><em>After an argument with his sister, Mei, Yao took a stroll around the busy streets of Beijing; he stumbled upon an alley and trotted to one of the corners to vent.<em>

_Suddenly, two other Asians had found themselves at the alley; Yao just looked up and looked back down, thinking that they were just friends messing around. One of the Asians, a tall male with a weird curl in his hair, went up to Yao._

_"You're coming with us." said the tall Asian. Yao just looked at the tall Asian, confused on what was going on. The other Asian, who was shorter with choppy black hair, nudged in front of the taller one._

_"Don't ask questions, just follow us and you won't get hurt." He said, this time speaking in fluent mandarin, unlike the taller Asian._

_Yao paused for a second. He then nodded and followed the two Asians. They were now in a very small car, driving off the road to some unknown "base" the two Asians had been talking about. Yao was feeling a bit nervous. He didn't know what was going to happen to him after this drive. He just looked at his lap for the whole rest of the trip._

_After a long drive away from his home of Beijing, they'd arrived at the 'base'. The two other Asians escorted Yao to a door that said "LAB 2". The door slide open, Yao slightly flinched, out came a small Japanese man who was pretty much as tall as Yao._

_"Hello, Wang Yao." The Japanese man greeted Yao._

_"How do you know my-" Yao was cut off by the Japanese._

_"Hold that after we're done."_

_After we're done? What was he talking about? The Japanese man gestured Yao to come into the room._

_"My name is Kiku, Kiku Honda." The Japanese said, after the door closed behind them._

_A silence floated around the room as Kiku was getting some things ready; Yao was just sitting on a table Kiku told him to stay at. Yao tried to break the silence by asking why he was here. Kiku just gave a look to the Chinese and continued back to what he was doing. Yao just looked at the floor._

_Kiku then broke the silence again to ask Yao to change into the clothes that he gave him. So Yao went into the little room Kiku pointed too and changed and then came back out, when he closed the door he saw a tray of syringes on the table he'd sat on._

_Yao shuddered. Kiku looked at him._

_"Is something the matter?" He asked, touching Yao's shoulder._ _Yao just flinched and shook his head. Surprisingly for his stern appearance he was slightly achimophobic._

_Kiku just shrugged and took Yao closer to the tray. Yao starting to feel hot, just the sight of a needle made him nervous. Kiku had him sit down next to the syringes, there were two of them. Then Kiku put on a glove and wiped Yao's arm with alcohol and quickly injected the substance within the tube and took back the needle. Yao gave out a quick squeal and held the penetrated arm._

_"Did it hurt that bad? The next one will probably hurt more then..."Kiku said to the trembling Chinese._

_"E-eh?" a little squeak came out as Yao said it._

_"This one is going to go into your neck."Kiku casually stated to an even more nervous Yao._

_"M-my neck...?" Yao gulped and started sweating._

_"Yes, what, is something wrong with that?"Kiku asked, a bit of irritation could be heard._

_"Uhm...n-no.."Yao said as he turned his head away from the Japanese man, almost blushing._

_"...You must have achimophobia if you're this nervous of a simple needle," said Kiku after a long pause. "I'll go easy on this one, but it'll take about 8 seconds if I do this the fastest I can."_

_A small 'ok' was mumbled by the Chinese. Yao opened out his neck to the Japanese, just waiting to get it over with. Kiku, again, quickly penetrated Yao's neck with the needle. A loud painful moan was heard by Yao after Kiku had injected the needle; 8 seconds past and Kiku withdrew the syringe from Yao's neck. A small bit of relief loomed in Yao._

_"There, all done."Kiku said in a bit of victory._

* * *

><p>Yao sighed again, forcing his eyes away. He wasn't going to calm down if he thought of that every second.<p>

"Perhaps sleep would help, aru. . ."Yao whispered to himself. He pulled the covers over him and closed his eyes, trying to claim his mind.

But it didn't work. The blood red tail kept on wagging and it annoyed him.

He stayed up all night, but at least he didn't get any nightmares.

* * *

><p>Alfred yawned loudly when he walked down the stairs and right into the dining room, were Yao, Arthur, Francis and Ivan already were eating breakfast. Two guards were standing at the door to the room and watching them so nothing 'wrong' would happen. It's already been about a week and the teens had gotten used to it.<p>

"Food! I'm starving!" Alfred sat himself next to Arthur and Ivan and took a big bowl of cereal. Their private chefs always made food enough for twenty people, but according to Kiku supernatural people needed more food than normal.

"Well good morning to you too, Alfred." Arthur mumbled, sipping some of his tea.

"Owh, g'wd mew'ng." Alfred said while his mouth was filled with food. Arthur turned his head the other way in disgust.

He looked around to scan his team members for the day. Arthur was wearing milk white gloves, as normal. Francis was shirtless, perhaps thinking he had a sexy body. Alfred rolled his eyes.

He moved to Yao, who was wearing a hoodie, big enough to cover his forehead, but not his eyes.

_Emo_, Alfred thought to himself. He then turned to look at Ivan, who was wearing his cream colored scarf again.

A sound of the megaphones started and a Japanese accent began talking, making everyone stop.

"Yao! Please come to Lab 2 immediately." Alfred swore he saw Yao's eyes getting blood red.

"Fuck. . ." the Chinese mumbled as he rose from his seat and walked out of the dining room. The rest of the teens looked at Yao when he left. Despite Kiku and Yao were at the same age, Yao did fear Kiku a little.

When Yao arrived to the lab, he got greeted by two guards who were standing outside, they opened the door for him, Kiku was sitting on a chair, smiling politely.

"Come in, Yao-san. Sit down, please." he said softly, Yao did as he was told.

"I want to ask you a question, it's very important that you answer honestly. . ." the Japanese scientist said, looking down at his lap. Yao felt his cheeks getting warmer, but lucky it didn't show.

"Can I use this vaccine on you?" Kiku looked at the teen with big –almost sparkling- eyes. Yao's eyebrows frowned and a whole mouth of curses was held inside Yao.

"S-sure, aru. . ." Yao said slowly, looking away from the Japanese man. Kiku smiled at the teen and took the hoodie of Yao's head.

"Don't hide them." he whispered to Yao. Yao's cheeks heated up again. Kiku opened the shirt and took it off.

Yao was only wearing red shorts and a black tank top. But he still looked like a girl.

Kiku took a needle with clear liquid and a cotton ball of alcohol in his hands. He wiped the wadding on Yao's left upper arm and then stuck the vaccination in short after.

Yao bit his lip to stop a moan of pain, Kiku just smirked. Then they waited for it to affect.

And waited. And waited.

After twenty minutes of waiting Kiku crushed the needle with his hands.

"It didn't work. . ." he mumbled, walking to the table filled with different sorts of liquid and drug. Yao sighed in relief.

"You can go, Yao. I'll call you back when I'm done." the Japanese doctor said, writing something on a paper.

Yao took his hoodie on and ran out. He ran all the way to his room, avoiding the guards and other scientists.

He closed his door and backed into a corner in his room, next to the closet. He fell down to the floor and breathed heavily. And then he let it all out, he began to cry and sob at once, it was hard for him to breathe. He held his legs up to his chest and made his pale knees wet of tears. The tail was next to him, lying on the ground silently as Yao's sobs and sniffs only were getting worse.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck is going on?" Alfred asked as he heard a bump from upstairs. The rest of the blond teens looked up at the ceiling.<p>

"Hey, wasn't Yao also running upstairs a few moments ago?" Ivan asked. Arthur turned pale and rose from his seat on the couch.

"L-let's go check on him." he said, Ivan and Francis nodded. Alfred shrugged and followed.

When they arrived to Yao's room, Francis knocked the door.

"Are you okay, Yao?" He asked. Only sobs were heard. Ivan didn't like hearing Yao sad, so he pushed the door open with his left hand and walked in.

"_Jao_, tell Ivan what's the matter, _da_?" Ivan knelt down holding a hand on Yao's shoulder. Alfred's eyes looked at the long red dragon tail which seemed to go around Yao on the floor as a shield or something.

"Yao, stop crying, okay? You're seventeen and crying for Lord's sake!" Arthur began, sitting down next to Ivan, in front of Yao.

"Tell us what's wrong, _da_?" Ivan smiled sadly at Yao, who then in return calmed his sobs and coughed.

"He's using me as a testing animal, aru." Yao mumbled. Ivan and Arthur continued comforting the crying Chinese while Alfred and Francis watched.

Francis sighed and took a cigarette out of a box in his pocket and lighted it. He held it to his mouth and inhaled the smoke. He looked at the scene with pity.

"I'm. . ." the Frenchman began, exhaling the smoke and taking the cigarette out of his mouth, ". . .Really worried about him."

Francis then took the cig in his mouth again at inhaled a new dose of smoke.

"I'm really creeped out now, dude." Alfred said, his eyes twitching. He didn't walk towards Yao and pat his back; he just stayed in shock and watched.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know. Angsty.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon Anniversai, France~!**

**So, I didn't make the plot of the half of the chapter. Blame Rawkie! /shot**

**And since I forgot to tell you guys about their powers, then they are in the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

><p>The S.A.P were gathered to a new mission, normally Kiku or Feliciano would just get into their TV room were the teens would normally be. But today was different.<p>

"I have gathered you here today for an extremly important mission!" Kiku said, the teens were in a training room and stood in line.

"Lukas Andersen is gone. He might've been kidnapped and I want him back here." Kiku said, without taking a breath. This must've been really important.

"Who is this Lukas?" Arthur asked. Kiku looked at him for a while before answering.

"An old friend." he said, almost hissing at the word 'friend'. The japanese turned around and dismissed them.

* * *

><p>Francis was driving towards the airport. Their sources said that they'd be taking the plane to one of those Nordic countries.<p>

"By the way, where is Sweden?" Alfred asked, he looked at Yao and Ivan who sat next to him in the car. They just sighed and ignored him.

When they arrived to the airport, Alfred and Ivan walked in, to not get too much attention. Yao, Arthur and Francis stayed in the car.

"How did they look like again?" Alfred asked, looking at a group of different people. Ivan pulled his black scarf over his mouth.

"Blond. One of them has winter blond hair." Ivan said. Alfred gave him a questioning look.

"Winter blond is the same hair color as me." the Russian said, sighing. Alfred gave out an 'aah' and continued searching.

When Alfred saw two blond men arguing and two other blond men, shorter than the others, looking at them. Alfred pulled Ivan's sleeve on his black jacket and pointed at them.

"It's them. . ." Ivan whispered, and then they walked towards them. One of the blonds with violet eyes pulled in one of the taller blondes arm. They looked at the two S.A.P members and started to walk away.

"Hey wait a minute!" Alfred shouted, the blondes ignored him; Alfred began to run after them.

"Damnit, Alfred. . ." Ivan mumbled, he pulled a small mic next to his mouth and mumbled a few words in it.

* * *

><p>"Alfred ran after them." Arthur said, holding the small megaphone into his ear and listened carefully. He then turned back to Yao.<p>

Yao sighed and walked out of the car. He ran inside and looked after the Russian.

But instead he found Alfred in a place where, weird enough, no one was at. Only the American and some blond men.

"Alfred, aru!" Yao shouted, the American turned around and saw Yao running towards him. Yao then stopped a few meters away.

One of the blondes decided to attack with an axe- Wait what? An axe? Who in their sane minds would bring an axe with them to the airport?

Anyway, a tall blond attacked Alfred with an axe. His shoulder had a big cut on it and Alfred's screams of pain seemed soundless to the people who were about five rooms away.

Yao ran towards Alfred, scaring the blond away. He knelt down before the American and held both of his hands above the big wound. Alfred cursed as the healing process went on.

"_Tino, ta' den der asianeren der._" The blond with the axe said something in a foreign language to the violet eyed blond. The violet eyed blond, or Tino nodded and pulled a sword out. A sword. Darn Nordics and their sick habits of having weapon on them everywhere they go.

Anyway, so the violet eyed pulled a sword out and ran towards them. Yao's face got pale. He rose and backed away. The violet eyes ignored Alfred, who has only healed a bit, and chased Yao through the airport.

The rest of the S.A.P had already found each other and were currently passed by Yao running away from the Nordic. Yao, amazingly enough, ran into a dead end.

Yao's face got paler when Tino stopped in front of him, about four feet away, and was ready to attack. Yao felt his tail grow out while his fingers grew longer, and different shades redder. His fangs grew out and the horns too.

The Chinese teen could feel his cheeks getting warmer when the change had completed.

Tino looked at the Chinese boy and dropped the sword. A clang was heard when it hit the ground and Yao looked up from the ground, his eyes were sharp red and looked ready to kill.

Tino backed away slowly, but Yao was getting nearer, the Chinese roared loudly.

Tino screamed, but Yao's attack was stopped by Ivan, who had passed him out only by holding his hand on Yao's back. How he got there? No one knows.

Yao fell to the ground with a loud bump following. Tino shivered slightly, he then yeeped loudly when Arthur got behind him.

"I don't think you should hurt this guy, especially not with that sword." Arthur said, glaring coldly at Tino. He did not enjoy seeing Yao being trapped by the Nordic.

Tino nodded and shivered more violently.

"One down, four more to go." Arthur mumbled, Ivan took Yao up on his back, giving him a piggyback ride.

* * *

><p>When the British and Russian teens were walking back to the others, Yao was groaning softly. Which Arthur found very cute.<p>

"Can I take Yao?" Arthur asked, blushing slightly. Ivan shook his head, comfortable with Yao on his back. Arthur sighed and pouted.

"Arthur? Already back?" Francis looked at them, holding a cigarette between two fingers. Arthur nodded and looked at the, almost destroyed room. Not much blood was slipped around, but the two tall Nordics were laying on the ground, a few small scars on them.

"What happened?" Ivan asked.

"They're done." Francis said. He inhaled some smoke and exhaled it soon after, when he saw Yao on the Russian's back.

"What happen to him?" Francis gave a questioning look at him.

"Passed out, da?" the Russian replied, smiling brightly, which made Arthur curse under his breath.

"_Gå bort, du stykke skitt_!" a voice called out. Alfred dragged on the last blond, who seemed to be Lukas.

"He doesn't speak English." Alfred said, glaring at the Nordic. Lukas continued with talking in his own tongue and tried to get Alfred's grip away from his arm.

"I speak English you filthy muthorse!" Lukas said, Alfred death glared at the Nordic.

"Clam down, Al." Francis sighed.

"B-brother?" A little child voice called out. The gang looked at a winter blond child who blushed wildly and tried to hide behind a broken chair. "Where are you taking brother?"

"Who is that?" Arthur asked slowly. Lukas was quiet, not daring to face the little boy. Arthur felt a pang of guilt hit him in the chest when the little boy's eyes got blurry, since he also had a brother around the little boy's age at home.

"Alfred, let him go."

"What? Do you know how long it took me to get that fucker here?" Alfred glared at Arthur, who just returned it by looking coldly at him.

"His brother needs him. I don't think the other Nordics were trying to kidnap him, but taking him back home." Arthur explained. Suddenly, the grip around Lukas' arm loosened. The little boy hugged Lukas' leg and then Alfred let go of Lukas' arm completely.

"Damnit, Arthur." Alfred said, he then left.

* * *

><p>"Stop using humans as experiments and do not claim their family to kidnap them!" Ludwig scolded Kiku for the big lie, which made Yao pass out and Alfred's shoulder wasn't even completely healed! But they let Lukas go, apologized to the other Nordics and left.<p>

"Hmmm. . ."Yao mumbled in his sleep, shifting side on the bed. Arthur, Alfred, Ivan and Francis were watching the Chinese boy sleeping, he had been asleep for about three hours now, and he didn't wake up. Luckily he was just asleep.

"So cute, da. . ." Ivan mumbled softly. Yao's tail had already ripped the blanket and it was wagging like if the Chinese boy had a nightmare.

"No knives, aru. . . A-aru. . ." Yao shifted again, looking bothered when he was talking in his sleep.

"Y-Yao, wake up!" Arthur got worried in only a few seconds and wanted Yao to wake up, but no reaction was given to the British man.

Francis chuckled as Arthur shook Yao and Ivan just smiling at the Chinese. Alfred also wanted to show he cared about Yao's dreams, but instead he laughed too. In his mind though.

"Alfred. . .Aru. . .Behind. . ." Yao continued mumbling, starting to breath heavily. When the jealousy in Arthur's face grew, Alfred burst out in laughter.

"Aru?" by hearing Alfred's loud -annoying- laugh, he woke up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? PERVERTS, ARU!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred has the power to make bullets follow it's target, so yeah he has guns.<strong>

**Yao can heal other people, and himself.**

**Ivan is SUPER STRONG, and can well, be super strong and stuff. DUDE HE MADE YAO PASS OUT JUST BY TOUCHING HIS BACK.**

**France's power is that he can make a weapon out of roses, yeah he's deadly and romantic at the same time. xD**

**And Arthur can control elements, uses spells, can make make a dead organic body be absorbed by the ground with a spell.**

**. . .I had to ask Rawkie about Iggy's power since I always forget it x_x**


	4. Chapter 4

**How many reads this story anyway? ;w;**

**I really need to know because it feel kinda weird when no one reads it xD**

**And this is for Francis' birthday, for you people who reads this.**

* * *

><p>It was morning and Francis was walking down the stairs, wearing a white shirt and dark pants. He was holding his jacket over his shoulder.<p>

"Good morning everyo-" Francis walked into the dining room and smiled brightly, but stopped when only Yao was there, drinking a cup of tea. Francis and Yao always woke up before everyone else, sometimes even before the chefs or the morning guards.

Yao gave the French man a questioning look. Francis face palmed.

* * *

><p>When everyone had eaten, they sat in the TV room and looked at some random MTV reality shows. Yao was walking into the room with a book in his hand.<p>

"Hey Yao." Francis said, turning to the Chinese behind him. Yao gave a questioning look, his eyes widened when Francis held a rose towards him.

The French man turned the rose into a kunai and threw it a few centimeters away from Yao's eyes. Yao's tail and fangs popped out while his eyes turned red and sharpened. He slowly turned his head to the rose, which had a little white letter on it.

Yao took the letter and read it.

_"Dear Yao. It's my birthday._

_Whith love, Francis."_

In the next second, Yao was sulking in a corner; with his tail around him.

"Seriously, Francis?" Arthur glared at the French.

"What can I say~?" Francis smirked a little while replaying.

"You're an ass, da. . ." Ivan's aura turned dark and the small 'kol' sounds began.

"At times I indeed am~!" Francis then looked proud over his deed. Alfred sat next to the Frenchman and smirked.

"Good work, Roseman!" Alfred said, ready for a high-five.

"That's only because you told me too." Francis smirked then disappeared.

* * *

><p>The chefs made a cake for Francis, and it was eaten in only a few minutes. Then the Frenchman had to open presents, the gang gathered in the TV room.<p>

"Here, bro!" Alfred said brightly, handing him a big present warped in blue paper with white stars.

Francis ripped the paper off and held on a photograph of Alfred, giving a peace sign, with Alfred's name on the bottom of the picture.

"The autograph is original! So when I become a hero and famous, you'll have the very first original autograph from the heroic me!" Alfred said proudly. Francis sighed and mumbled a thanks. He opened a green present from Arthur, inside was a box of expensive tea from India. Francis thanked him and went on.

"Take that one, aru!" Yao pointed at a lavender colored present. Francis sighed, nodded and opened it. There was a Matryoshka doll in it which had the face of Francis. Inside that doll was another doll with Yao's face. And inside that one was a look alike of Arthur.

The whole gang turned into a Matryoshka.

"Thanks, Ivan." Francis said, it was obvious that it was from the Russian. Ivan hid his blushing cheeks inside the cream colored scarf.

Yao turned his head and pretended like nothing, he was hiding his present to Francis inside his jacket. Alfred was of course making a scene and after twenty minutes of fighting, Alfred got Yao's present and gave it to Francis.

It was a little red card which said:

_"Happy birthday, Francis._

_P.S, Next time you throw a rose kunai at me I'm going to kick your face._

_-Yao."_

Francis sweat dropped and mumbled a thanks while shivering.

'_Not quite a pleasant birthday card, but good advice.'_ He thought for himself.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went well, Yao and Alfred tried to kill each other again, but it only ended with a few red marks.<p>

Francis was outside and smoking, looking at the naked sky with white stars. The moon was half. A few screams were going on inside and the guard were already in action.

"Damn kids. . ."Francis mumbled, pushing some smoke out of his mouth.

"I'm not a kid." A voice behind him said. Francis turned and saw Arthur's green eyes looking right at him.

"Something wrong?" the British asked.

"No, just taking a smoke."

"Ooh, cool." Arthur said slowly, they were silent for a moment.

"What happened with Alfred's eye?" Francis asked.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked back.

"I heard him scream something about 'ahh my eye, you dirty dragon shemale of a prostitute' or something."

"Ahh. . .Well you know how Yao is."

"I know you like him, but you don't need to defend him all the time." Francis then said, dropping the cigarette and stomping on his. He walked past Arthur and left the British teen outside alone.

"For fuck sake, Chinese bitch!" Francis could hear the American and Chinese trying to kill each other, but it seemed too friendly. Francis ignored it and walked up the stairs to his room.

He hid his face in the pillow and tried to isolate himself from the rest of the world.

"_Happy birthday, Francis_."

Francis opened his eyes without blinking to adjust his sight. He looked at the clock which gave him the middle of the night.

A nightmare. A wonderful nightmare, though.

About a girl, who smiled at him and gave him a little pink covered present.

Francis cursed in French and looked up at the ceiling. The empty ceiling made his mind clear, he closed his eyes again.

The same girl appeared again, now she was in a hospital bed, still smiling. Her skin was pink and burned. Her hair was unbrushed and she whispered her last words to Francis slowly, while crying.

Francis didn't wake up, at least not until his nightmare had ended; which took about three hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Please reviewcomment ;_;**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for taking so long! I've been dead on plot bunnies. . .**

**Hopefully AmeChu is appreciated. . .**

* * *

><p>Another few months had passed and the gang had grown close to each other, like a family. But their real blood related families were still there. . .<p>

"No, _sestra_. I can't come home this week. . .No not next week either. . ." Ivan was talking in the phone with his older sister, who had been worried for five months. The gang had to tell their friends and family that they were in America for some reason. The rest of the gang were watching TV, but all they heard was Ivan's shivering voice.

After a few minutes, Ivan returned with blurry eyes and sat down on the couch, everyone were suffering a silence.

"So, Ivan. . .You have siblings?" Alfred started to ask. Ivan nodded.

"Cool! I don't." Alfred said fast, the turned to Arthur, trying to change the mood a bit.

"Uhh, yeah. I have a younger brother." Arthur said slowly, coughing in his gloved hand.

"I don't have any siblings either." Francis said calmly. Then the rest of the blond men turned to the only brunette in the room.

"I have a sister, aru." Yao said, looking right at the TV.

"The chick who has slept with every-"

"She is not a hooker, aru! She's fifteen and a virgin!" Yao interrupted Alfred's bitchy talk and glared at the sea blue eyes. Alfred's lips turned up into a smirk.

"Ohh no. I bet she's saving it for her incest brother." Alfred said, looking teasingly at the Chinese boy. Yao blushed madly and moved over Francis on the couch and tried to claw him.

The gang tried to stop them from killing each other, but eventually needed the guards to help.

* * *

><p>Yao frowned and pouted slightly. The Asian boy in front of him stood by the closed door and waited for Kiku to come and look at the small bruises the American made on him.<p>

"So, you're Chinese?" Yao asked the Asian. The boy nodded.

"Are you from Macau, aru?" the Chinese boy in front of him shook his head.

"Hong Kong." he said. Yao nodded slowly.

"I'm from Beiji-"

"I know, Wang Yao." he cut Yao off. So the kid was also one of those creepy stalkers knowing everything about everyone? Yao hmpfed and looked the other way.

"Sorry that it took a while, I had to finish some paperwork." Kiku said as he walked in. The Hong Kong left as Kiku dismissed him.

"That was Xiang." Kiku said, almost reading Yao's mind. He then turned to Yao and looked at his bruises. "You two shouldn't fight."

"But he-"

"I noticed, Yao-san, that you seem very stubborn." he said, smiling teasingly. He rubbed a bruise on his arm softly.

"You should be fine, just avoid getting into trouble again." He said, ignoring Yao's death glare. Yao then left and put his hands in his pockets.

* * *

><p>"Hey Alfred, aru." Yao said as he stepped into Alfred's room. The American wasn't there. The sky blue walls were making Yao dizzy; the only thing in the room that wasn't screaming 'America' was maybe the floor and the ceiling.<p>

Yao looked over at Alfred's night stand and sat on his bed. His golden eyes stared at the guns Alfred used on missions. They were both Mamba pistols and looked in a very well shape. How could he just use a normal Mamba pistol? Nothing more intresting?

"Now you're gonna sabotage my guns?" Alfred asked, standing by the door frame. Yao turned to the American and dropped the gun.

"No worry, I'm not mad. You can't destroy them anyway." he said, sitting next to Yao on the bed.

"Why are you here?" he asked, turning to the Chinese.

"I. . ." Yao had to think twice before saying it out loud, "I came to apologize, aru."

"Ooh, cool. Apology accepted." Alfred said, not really giving a damn.

"Hey what about my-" Yao cut himself when he saw a big leather collar with a little beeping thing on the side. "What's that, aru?"

"Ohh this?" Alfred pointed at the collar, "Ludwig put it on me so I won't kill you next time." Yao smirked.

"Jealous that I didn't get any, aru?" Yao asked teasingly. Alfred shivered a little as a sound escaped from his lips.

"Even if I get mad or think 'negative things' I'll get a shock." the dirty blond American said.

Yao was quiet for a moment, studying the American's face and the collar.

"You look like a dog, aru." and then another shock made Alfred make small sounds.

"Can't you get it off?" Yao asked, Alfred shook his head. The Chinese's golden eyes looked closely at the collar, and then he took his hands up on Alfred's shoulder and neck. Yao got his fangs out and gripped the collar tightly between his teeth. He then tried to rip it off.

Alfred blushed when Yao touched him; his warm fingers were so soft against the American's neck. But Yao let go when he just could get the shock thing off the collar. Alfred looked at Yao, whose fangs had destroyed that annoying thing. His sky blue eyes met Yao's golden.

_This is it, Al!_He thought to himself. He leaned down, close enough to kiss the chin-

"What in Moscow's snowy days are you doing?" Ivan asked, his voice was dark enough to scare Voldemort and the kols were unstoppable.

"It's n-not like you think!" Alfred blushed madly and moved away from Yao.

"Kol kol kol. . ." Ivan mumbled darkly, he smiled widely, mostly of jealousy, and rubbed his iron pipe.

"D-dude, we're bros, right?" Alfred felt several shivers run down his spine as Ivan's smile even grew wider than the cat in Wonderland.

Alfred turned to Yao for help, but the had already felt.

_Damn dragon shemale. . ._

* * *

><p>"Damnit, Alfred. . ." Ludwig said and face palmed. "You not only destroyed your collar but now you've also been in a fight with Ivan?"<p>

"Hmpn hmmnnmh. . ." Arthur mumbled, his broke his chin, two ribs, a hand and his ego. And he also needed new glasses.

Ludwig sighed again and looked after forms for new glasses to Alfred.

"Feliciano, you can leave Alfred in his room now." he said. Feliciano, Ludwig's helper, nodded and walked with the groaning American up to his room. Which was two floors away. And the stairs must've really hurt. Lucky, Alfred wasn't wrong about it.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise, I'm really doing my best to make it funny, I'm a angst write, not humor writer, Sorry.<strong>

**Please review? :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Today's awesome mission plot made by our beloved Rawkie~!**

**And I won't really be publishing as much in August, I'll (finally) have summer vacation and do things like pretending to have a life ;A;**

**But since this story is kinda no-plotish. . . Anyway, I'll also publish a oneshot later, when I done. And no it's not S.A.P**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>Another dead body was lying on the ground; Arthur absorbed it a little while after.<p>

"Ahh~! This one sure took long!" Ivan complained, he threw his fists up in the air and yawned.

"Well for being a demon of course it would." Arthur said and wiped some blood off from his jacket.

The gang walked home and jumped down to bed. Except for two certain S.A.P members. Arthur and Ivan usually checked on Yao when he was asleep to see if he was okay. This time both walked out the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Ivan asked, frowning slightly.

"I'm just here to check on Yao." Arthur said simply, putting his gloves on so Ivan wouldn't see the marks. Ivan's glowing eyes was everything Arthur could see of his face.

"Well, sadly I have to check him right now, _da_." Ivan smiled darkly and took the door knob to Yao's room before Arthur could.

* * *

><p>Yao was reading quietly and peacefully. The book made his mind relax and his eyes were floating in the different words. It also helped him hold his sanity since his dragon form seemed to come out every night.<p>

But his peaceful time was over when he heard bickering. He tried to ignore it but then it just got louder.

"What the hell is it, aru?" Yao closed the book and looked at the door. Ivan and Arthur froze.

"Ohh, just wanted to see how you were doing." The both of them said at the same time. Then they continued bickering. Yao was alone in his room confused.

After about ten minutes of bickering, Yao roared. He was already getting tired of the fight out there and wanted to sleep.

Francis and Alfred awoke from the roar, walked out of their rooms and looked at the side to Yao's room, where the British and the Russian were standing.

They sighed and walked towards the two teens.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Francis began to scold as he dragged Ivan away.

"Friggin' stalkers runnin' around out rooms and screamin' at night!" Alfred continued the scolding while dragging Arthur into his own room again.

"Good night!" The two of them said at the same time, shutting the doors to their room. Then they walked back in to their own room. Yao was still left mazed in his room.

* * *

><p>Next morning, Arthur and Ivan woke up earlier than usual, to spend some time with Yao.<p>

They met again at the dorm to the rooms and rushed down the stairs. Yao looked up from his book when he heard a bump. But then he turned back to his book and continued reading. Francis sat next to Yao and looked at some papers. They were both silent.

Arthur and Ivan both took a seat in the table after the clash during the stairs, both sitting next to each other.

It was still silent. So Arthur decided to start a conversation with Yao. Or at least try.

"Ehh, good morning Yao." Arthur said politely, but not really getting any attention.

"Nice weather huh?" he asked, even though the skies were covering the sun. Ivan tched.

"Your idea isn't working, Kirkland." Ivan said.

"It's not like yours will either." Francis said, not looking up from the papers.

The French man was ignored and the two continued bickering. After a while Alfred walked down and groaned a little as he held carefully the last broken rib. He had been healing fast, but this rib could take some time.

The American looked at the two bickering Europeans and sighed while rolling his eyes. He sat himself next to Yao, so the two wouldn't be fighting about him.

But luckily Feliciano came and smiled cheerfully.

"_Ciao _everyone~! There's a new mission for you~! Kiku wants you to get this special herb, we'll give you more info later~!" the Italian said, and shortly left after.

* * *

><p>When the gang had eaten and gotten more information, they went to an underground store where they'd find the herb. They eventually found it and let Yao take it.<p>

Unfortunately, another gang arrived.

"Hey, give us that herb!" one of the gang members said as he pulled Yao's sleeve.

"Leave him alone!" Alfred roared. But instead he got punched in the face. In his chin. The chin that had been broken for about four weeks.

Francis ran to Alfred and tried to get him up. When they were busy, Arthur and Yao ran somewhere to hide. Ivan forced his eyes to look at them when they left. He pulled down some of the gang members and quickly ran after them.

His violet eyed widened as he saw Arthur close to the Russian's sunflower. Almost too close.

"Hello~!" Ivan pulled Arthur away from Yao, and then Arthur nudged him. Soon enough they started bickering and then fighting.

Yao had already left to seek somewhere else to hide. But then he ran up to a gang member, who seemed to be the leader.

"Give me the herb, bitch!" he yelled. Before Yao could react the gang leader had held his hands tightly around Yao's neck and throat, ready to stop Yao's breathing. Yao let out a scream before he got stopped by the man's grip.

Arthur and Ivan stopped fighting and ran after the scream. Arthur made a earth wall so the gang leader would let go of Yao, then Ivan knocked him out, but not too much so it'd kill him.

"Leave him alone, or **you'll **die." Arthur mumbled, staring coldly at the passed out man.

"Wow, nice teamwork, you guys!" Alfred said, smirking in a very boyish way. And well, since the S.A.P had grown together as a family, they couldn't stay mad at each other for long, of course they made up.

* * *

><p>Later that night, when Kiku got his herb and everyone got home, Yao decided to take a shower, since the gang member had left disgusting smells on him. When he got back out, his wet hair was spread over his, almost shining, shoulders. His lips were more red after the shower and a towel covered his waist down to his ankles.<p>

He closed the door to the bathroom and walked towards his room, but then Arthur stood in front of him.

"E-ehh. . ." the brit began to blush when he saw Yao's bare shoulders, but then cleared his throat, "Good with a shower?"

Yao nodded shortly, but he didn't move anymore. There was a silence between the two.

"Thanks, aru. . ." Arthur looked up to Yao's golden eyes, which were staring right back into Arthur's lime-green.

"For helping. I need to thank Ivan too, aru." Yao mumbled. Arthur smirked, almost sad. He took a few steps closer to Yao and pulled him into a hug.

"Next time, please be careful." he whispered into the Chinese teen's ear. Yao blushed and nodded slowly.

Yao had to push himself out of the hug, and then walked into his own room to get into his pajamas. When Yao finally found his t-shirt he threw it over his head and jumped down on the bed, still blushing.

He sighed and hugged the pillow tightly, as his tail and horns got out. Yao held his legs up to his chest and made his thoughts get him to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>OK so. . .The other gang were just some random people, don't worry.<strong>

**Comment/review? :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that it took so long. . .Rawkie has been on Camp and I had no idea of what to write. Anyway, enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"I don't think that's a good idea." Kiku said smoothly, but the frown he had made it clear that he actually cared.<p>

"They know how to control their powers. And since they have nothing to do at days when there are no missions for them." Ludwig said. The two scientists were arguing about if the S.A.P should continue going to school or not.

"It's no use, they're going to stay here the rest of their lives anyway-"

"They also need to socialize, and getting new friends won't be that bad."

"But-"

"No but's, tomorrow they'll go to scho-"

"Can't they just have some party for themselves? A day of to relax and things?" Ludwig looked at the Japanese with a slight frown.

"Is it because of Yao?" The Japanese nodded. Ludwig sighed.

"You're insane, kid. But okay then, if any school kid gets close to Ivan there might be trouble, anyway." Ludwig said in defeat.

Outside the office, Alfred was listening carefully. His lips curled up into a smirk. He ran off without anyone noticing.

* * *

><p>"Guys! We're gonna drink our asses drunk!" Alfred burst out as soon as he got into the TV room, were everyone were and watching TV peacefully.<p>

"What? You've never been drinking before?" Alfred asked, looking around. They were all staring right at him.

"Well, I've had wine once or twice. . ." Francis said slowly, putting a finger up to his lips.

"We have vodka in my house." Ivan said, looking blankly at Alfred.

"Only tasted rum once." Arthur said. Then they turned to Yao who looked at them blankly.

"I don't want to waste my time drinking, aru." he said smoothly, looking back at the TV screen.

"Are you saying I'm wastin' my-"

"Alfred, clam down!"

* * *

><p>So, later that night Arthur and Yao totally ditched them. Francis didn't really care, he just sipped his wine. Ivan drank a little, but then he left again.<p>

Only Alfred got drunk.

"Bwaahaah! Yew leeek sou stuipid!" Alfred was pointing at Francis' face and laughed. Francis frowned as the American kept on laughing as a child in a circus.

After about twenty minutes of drinking and laughing, Francis dragged Alfred to his room and dropped him on the bed.

"Night." Francis mumbled and walked to his own room.

And they didn't think of how they'd clean the mess up the day after. . .

* * *

><p>"Aiyahh!" Yao burst out as he tripped over a beer can. The guards didn't bother taking care of it, since, well. . .it's Yao. And Yao isn't a morning person.<p>

The Chinese teen cursed under his breath and made himself a cup of tea in the kitchen. When he came back and sat down at the dining table, he was still there alone. With a few beer cans and broken glass pieces.

Yao glared at the door and waited for someone to come in. He expected Francis to come in and curse in French because his back ached. But the French man didn't come in and curse in French.

No, he had to wait about thirty minutes until Arthur woke up, who also tripped over a beer can. And cursed.

"What the bloody he-" the brit rubbed his nose and rose from the floor with dried alcohol.

"Why does the place smell like alcohol?" Yao jumped a little to find Ivan sitting next to him.

"Alfred must've had spilled some. . ." Ivan pouted.

"Spilled some? He made a bloody lake with his cursed beer!" And then it came. . .Yao sighed and sipped some of his tea.

The three finally decided to clean the mess up, since the guards didn't want to go near three supernatural people who aren't happy at mornings. . .

About 12AM the drunktards finally woke up. . .

"Where the bloody hell was your brain yesterday? We had to clean up every dirty beer can on the floor, bloody hell!" Arthur decided to rant to Alfred about their wonderful adventures in the living room, while the American frowned and held his ears since his headache was torturing him. Ivan and Yao watched, almost amused. Francis also had a headache and kept on taking those pills.

And the day continued with headaches, rant and curses.

Until Kiku needed them for another mission. . .

* * *

><p><strong>And Next chapter will be with 50% more Taiwan~!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back to S.A.P~!**

**Now with 50% more Taiwan~!**

* * *

><p>"S.A.P, we have a very important mission." Kiku said, his voice was cold and almost dark. "I want this Asian girl back in here, she just ran away while coming here and the spies can't find her. She'll probably be somewhere around the corner of town."<p>

The S.A.P nodded and walked to the car, actually not caring about the mission.

* * *

><p>"Wait, how did the chick look like anyway?" Alfred asked out loud, walking past some pools of dirty water.<p>

"I guess she'd be wearing that white clothes Kiku always makes patients wear. . ." Arthur said. Yao shivered slightly; he remembered when he had to wear those thin shirts while needles filled his bloodline with different kind of drugs.

"I got her." a childish voice said, which without question belonged to Ivan. Ivan was holding an Asian teenage girl with long dark hair and while thin clothes wrapped in his arms. "She's cute, _da_."

Yao's eyes widened slightly.

"Mei. . ." the Chinese teen whispered slowly. The girl's eyes stayed at Yao. She looked just as shocked as Yao.

"Let's go, _da_." Ivan must've noticed the girl looking at _his _Yao. The S.A.P walked to the car and back to the base.

* * *

><p>When the S.A.P left the young girl to Kiku, Yao stayed too look at what was going to happen. He glared at the Japanese man coldly and crossed his arms.<p>

Kiku took her arm and held it tightly, then took a needle out, filled with clear liquid. Yao's eyes widened, and without second thought, he ran towards the two.

Kiku frowned slightly and called the guards. Four guards took Yao and pinned him down.

One of the guards kicked him in the back; he got out of the guard's grip and stood up.

Yao's eyes got red and sharpened as he threw one of the guards to the other side of the room. He kicked the other guards, and out of anger he transformed into his dragon form.

"Look, your brother is a deformed monster, Mei." Kiku mumbled, smirking, Mei turn to him. Yao also turned to the Japanese and pushed Mei away from him, as he tackled the Japanese.

"Leave her alone." the Chinese teen glared deadly at Kiku, as he held his hands up to the other's throat. He left the Japanese boy and gripped Mei's arm tightly.

The guards got up soon enough, and began to chase the two Chinese teens out of the lab. Yao ran as fast as he could towards the area for the S.A.P, almost shaking the guards off. But since the grip around Mei's arm involved claws, the girl yelped.

The guards found them soon enough, but luckily, Yao pushed Mei into a corner and towered her. The guards ran past the Chinese siblings and ran into the kitchen.

Mei was staring right into the sharp red eyes.

"What was that sou-" Four blond men walked into the hall and stopped up at the sight of Yao towering the younger Chinese girl. Yao glared at them and ran up the stairs into his room. An awkward silence was filling the room.

"Why don't you come with us, young miss?" Francis asked politely and nicely. Mei's cheeks got redder.

Even in the TV room, the silence followed.

"So, uh, what's your name?" Arthur asked. Mei played with some of her hair with her finger.

"E-eeh. . . my name is Mei. . ." she mumbled in a very thick accent.

"Do you know Yao?" the Englishman asked again.

"He's my brother." Mei mumbled again. The boys' eyes widened.

"**You're**his sister? Damn you're hot!" Alfred burst out. Mei nodded slowly, ignoring the comment about her look.

"What happened?" Francis asked, he remembered the scratches and bruises on Yao. Mei slowly explained what happened. The boys got shocked and stared at her with wide eyes. The Chinese girl continued by telling them how scared she was. She began to sob as tears ran down her cheeks.

"You don't need to be scared of Yao; he is your brother, right?" Francis said as comfort. Mei wiped her tear away and sniffed.

"We were in an argument before Yao disappeared. . ." Mei began, but then Yao walked into the room, in normal human form.

"What are you doing?" Yao cut his sister off.

"Ooh, she was just about to tell us about your argument-" Francis began, but got cut off.

"You were going to tell them **that**, aru?" Yao glared at Mei, and then ran back to his room. Francis sighed and walked up to Yao's room.

The Frenchman knocked the door, but got no answer. He walked back down. Alfred frowned and ran up the stairs and began to yell at Yao, with the door between them. He yelled for about two hours, while Mei was still crying and Arthur and Ivan were comforting her.

Ivan then rose from the couch and walked up the stairs to Yao's room. He pushed Alfred away, gripped the door knob, and broke it.

Arthur heard the crack upstairs and walked with Mei to see what happened. The brit's eyes widened when he saw the destroyed door knob.

Ivan walked towards Mei and whispered in her ear, "You can go in now."

Mei ran into Yao's room, to see the Chinese boy in a corner in his dragon form again, his tail was around him and his eyes were dull. Mei sobbed and hugged her brother tightly.

"I'm sorry. . .I'm so sorry." she repeated in Chinese, sobbing and sniffing. The blond teens of the S.A.P looked with pitiful eyes at the Chinese siblings.

* * *

><p>Mei got allowed to stay over for the night by Ludwig, after scolding Kiku of course.<p>

Mei snuggled up to her brother in the bed; her face in Yao's chest.

"Aren't you asleep yet, aru?" Yao mumbled sleepily. Mei shook her head.

"Are they nice?" Mei asked, looking up at her brother. Yao 'hmm'-ed questioning, without opening his eyes.

"Your friends." she said. Yao nodded.

"Do you like any of them?" she giggled softly.

"Why should I, aru?" Yao mumbled.

"They seem nice. The one with an American accent seems to like you a lot."

"Oh really, aru?" Yao mumbled, not really caring. Mei giggled more and buried her face into her brother's chest. Making her giggling her lullaby.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you can keep this a secret?" Ludwig asked, looking seriously at Mei. Mei nodded and smiled. Kiku pouted and looked the other way.<p>

"Then we trust you. Now we don't have to erase your memory." Ludwig said, nodding.

Mei's smile turned wider, and then she hugged everyone in the S.A.P tightly.

"Please take care of Yao, don't make him eat dim sum late at night and don't give him girl toys." she said, ignoring the death glare from Yao. She then walked out of the big mansion with Feliciano following, who'd drive her home.

"Sisters are troublesome, aru. . ." Yao mumbled when she left.

"I have two, _da_." Ivan said. Yao ignored him and walked up to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>And I was also thinking of making a HarryPotterHetalia fanfic. It'll be like, the nations in that school. Kewl, ehh? 8D**

**Taiwan is kinda cute here. . .Normally I'd just hate her. x_x**

**Please, comment/review~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rawkie and I decided to be derps on Skype. xD**

**Anyway, long time no see, eh? I got something un-plotish. Be happy I atleast published xD**

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, damnit!"<p>

"I am, shut up." Two drug dealers were in the corner of town, trading between drugs and money. Again? Ivan sighed. His violet eyes looked down at the two grown up men who seemed to only care about the hash.

Ivan jumped down from the roof and landed perfectly on his feet, he pulled out his iron pipe and walked towards two drug addicted people.

"Who the hell is that?" one, a long dark person, said.

"Who cares, it's just a kid." another said, one with a short ponytail. That's how an everyday went for Ivan; people seemed to ignore the boy even though they knew he'd kill them.

And the rest just ended with that he got scolded for losing his temper. Which meant he had to kick their asses and leave the rest for the police.

But once again, two drug dealers were lying half dead on the ground with their own blood mixed with rain. Ivan stared at the dead bodies for a long time before deciding to leave. The rain drops were like a waterfall, it almost hurt the Russian's bare cheeks.

"Ivan, were have you been?" a French accent called out. Ivan turned to Francis who was inside his red 440 Volvo.

"Drug addicts." Ivan replied simply. The French man waved at the Russian to get in the car, so he did. The car ride home was very silent; the police had already arrived to the trading spot.

"Just be careful, 'kay?" Francis drove over to the base where they lived, and looked over at Ivan.

"_Da_." Ivan said without meeting the French man's eyes. They walked out of the car and walked in, Francis made an umbrella with a rose so they didn't have to run.

"Where have you been, bloody wanker?" Arthur began to scold Francis as soon as they got inside. Francis sighed and explained for the rest of the S.A.P. Who right now only were Arthur and Alfred.

"Where did Yao go?" Ivan asked, trying to put innocent eyes on.

"Kiku called." Alfred replied simply. Without a word, Ivan ran towards to Kiku's lab. He didn't care if the guards tried to stop him, the Russian didn't enjoy Kiku touching his Yao.

_"He's using me as a testing animal, aru."_

Ivan's violet eyes burned. He stopped in front of the metal door to Kiku's lab. The Russian open- no wait, smashed the door open with his hand and stormed in. He almost regretted stepping in.

Yao, shirtless and pale, was in Kiku's arms.

"What is going on. . ." Ivan whispered slowly. He walked towards the Japanese and was ready to hit.

"He passed out by the vaccine." Kiku simply said, handing Ivan the Chinese teen. "Get him to bed, I want him back tomorrow."

Ivan nodded and walked back, with Yao in his arms. Shirtless. And looking so peaceful.

For God sake, Ivan. . .

He pulled the Chinese tightly into his arms and could almost feel Yao's heart beating. It made the Russian smile a bit.

He made it all the way to Yao's room, without anyone questioning anything. Ivan laid Yao down on the bed, looking at the Chinese for a good minute, before walking out of the Chinese teen's room. But he stopped when the Chinese began to mumble in his sleep.

"Aru. . .Iva-. . ." Ivan felt his cheeks heat up, "-ove. . .Aru. . ."

Ivan ran out of the room with a tomato red face.

* * *

><p>Next morning Yao found himself shirtless.<p>

"AIYAAAH!"

"I guess Yao finally decided to wake up." Francis said, taking a sip of his juice. Alfred sighed.

"What did Kiku want from him anyway?" Arthur asked, glancing over at Ivan.

"Just some tests, _da_." Ivan replied simply. Arthur began to glare at the Russian, who in return smiled creepily.

"Who the hell stripped me off, aru?" Yao ran down the stairs in with his black jeans on and his dragon form.

"Dude, the shemale is flat!" Alfred burst out, but got slapped by Arthur.

"Why the hell do I smell like iron, aru. . ." Yao mumbled, blushing a bit by the comment.

"Wait what?" Francis almost chocked on his juice at that moment.

"Like blood. . ." Yao mumbled again. Ivan hid his blushing face under his scarf. Yao glanced over at the Russian, with no emotion.

"You pervert, aru!" And then all Hell broke loose. . .

* * *

><p><strong>. . .Sorry. Anyway, next chapter will be better. Promise D:<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Today's chapter with some very shocking events. . .Bloody clowns.**

* * *

><p>Ever since the 'I-didn't-strip-Yao' night, Arthur and Ivan had been on quite bad terms. . .<p>

"I didn't do anything!" Ivan pouted.

"Why was Yao half naked then?" Arthur put his hands on his hips.

"He was getting a shot!" Yeah, that's how their relation was. . .Hey, at least they don't kill each other. Ehh. . .Yeah, they're not dead.

"Shut up, aru!" Yao roared and looked up from his book. The two stayed quiet for a moment, before glaring at each other. Which moved to whispering things. Which returned to yelling.

So, it all just ran in a circle.

Yao facepalmed- no wait, facebooked. Francis walked out of the room to take a smoke, and Alfred was too busy watching TV. The Russian took a small glance over at Yao, then back at Arthur.

"Why are you so worried about Yao anyway?" Ivan asked, faking innocence. Arthur's cheeks heated up.

"N-none of your matter!" Arthur tried to hide the blush, or at least make it less visible. Ivan's smirk widened.

"Why don't you tell him then?" Ivan asked softly, almost teasingly.

"Tell who what?" Alfred just took his eyes from the TV, and heard the conversation.

"None of your matter, wan-"

"Ooh, just that Arthur has a crush on Yao, _da_." Ivan's smile didn't change. The Brit blushed like a tomato.

"Like if you don't, stupid wanker!" Arthur tried to get revenge, which he did. Yao looked over at the two.

"You what, aru?" Yao looked at both of them. Arthur and Ivan found the chance to tell the Chinese, so they ran both towards Yao.

"Yao, I love you! Please be my boyfriend!" Ivan put his best innocent child look on to Yao.

"No way, I liked him first! Stupid Russian!" Arthur burst in, glaring at Ivan. Yao just moved his eyes from Ivan to Arthur, then Arthur to Ivan.

"Ooh my! The shemale wants a threesome?" Alfred looked over at them, almost smirking. But Ivan and Arthur only understood that Alfred was jealous.

"You love me right? You remember the hug, right?" Arthur looked back at Yao.

"Nyet! Me! I saved your life from that crazy Japanese!" Ivan then looked at Arthur, "You hugged him?"

Arthur could almost feel the creepy aura on him. . . Yao just kept looking back and forth at the two blond men.

"I'm straight, aru." Yao said simply. Both Ivan and Arthur's face's fell.

"Wait, how can a shemale be straight?" Alfred frowned, but kindly ignored the three death glares.

"S.A.P, we have a new mission for you!" Ludwig ran into the room, with Feliciano following.

"We want you to find this girl, Lily, and bring her back to this address " Ludwig said and gave them a note of a house a few streets away. The gang nodded and walked to the parking lot, were they'd get Francis and get him to open the Volvo so they'd get on their way.

"A blond haired girl with green eyes. . ." Francis mumbled and looked at the picture. "Do you think she's wearing that ribbon?"

"Duuh, the picture was taken three days before she went missing!" Alfred, being a teenager, said.

Then the awkward moment between Ivan and Arthur who sat next to Yao in the car.

"Isn't that her?" Ivan asked, pointing at a girl with short blond hair, around ten years old.

"She was paler." Alfred said. They continued driving. After ten minutes of awkward silence, they parked the car and walked into an amusement park.

"Why did you drag us in here?" Arthur asked, almost glaring at Alfred.

"Uhh- kids likes amusement parks." Alfred said, trying to cover up that he just wanted to ride the roller coasters.

Yao stopped up and looked at every blond haired person at the park, but no one seemed to be a European ten year old girl. The Chinese sighed and walked into a different direction.

"Where did Yao go?" Ivan asked after ten minutes of searching for Lily.

"Who cares." Alfred said, eyes following a huge roller coaster. Francis sighed; he took a cigarette out of his pocket and took light on it.

"You know you'll die if you continue smoking."

"I'm not gay, Arthur."

"Just saying!" The French caught eyes on a crying girl under a tree, holding a red balloon in her hand and wearing a ribbon in her hair.

"Lily Zwingli?" Francis asked, putting the cigarette out of his mouth. The sobbing from the young girl stopped for a moment. She looked up at Francis with swollen eyes.

"Come here, your brother has been looking for you." Francis held out his arms for the girl, who ran right into him and continued sobbing.

When they calmed Lily down, they decided to go and search for Yao, who now were at the other side of the park.

"Damn Chinese shemale. . ." Alfred mumbled, looking at the roller coasters. He could ride all of those while the rest were searching for Yao! But no no, he had to help.

Francis had to take the little girl for some rides that she wanted to do, so they had to stay even longer. So currently Lily was nomming on bright pink cotton candy.

"I wonder if he just walked home. . ." Francis mumbled.

"Just let me ride this, dude! I promise I'll run the whole place around if I get to ride this!" Alfred pointed at the biggest ride in the whole amusement park with puppy dog eyes.

"No. Not until you find him." Francis said. At that time, Alfred began to make a hate list with Francis on top.

"What does he look like?" Lily asked while eating her candy.

"Ponytail, Asian, in a black suit and golden eyes." Arthur said. Lily looked up at the British teen.

"What's Asian?" she looked innocently at him. Arthur facepalmed. Then Lily pointed at a random woman walking with her kids.

"Her?" she looked up at them.

"It's a guy." Alfred said, trying to hide a smirk.

"Him?" Lily then pointed at some rocker dude from some random gang. . .

"He's thinner."

"No wait, it looks like him." Alfred put his hands under his chin and studied the above 40 year old guy. Arthur smacked him.

The search continued, until they heard a scream. Some people stopped up to look.

"We're not helping other kids." Alfred said, without looking at the others.

"Let's go check." Francis, totally ignoring the American, said and walked over to a little candy house. At the other side, a shivering Chinese teen was laying on the ground, red marks all over him.

"Did he get abused?" Alfred mumbled. Ivan and Arthur looked away.

"Freaking help!" Yao kicked the candy house as tears fell from his eyes. Arthur and Ivan ignored it, they looked at the crowd that had begun to gather up.

"Aren't you going to help him up?" Francis was holding hands with Lily, so he couldn't help. Ivan and Arthur ignored.

"I'm not going to carry that PMS-queen." Alfred mumbled. He then turned to the two blond teens, "Dude, you two said 'I love you' and all that lovey-dovey shit for less than an hour ago!"

After a while, Ivan sighed and looked at Arthur. He then took the Chinese teen up in his arms, BRIDAL STYLE.

"Let me help." Arthur said, taking Yao's legs. They then carried Yao to the red Volvo. They put a blanket around Yao and sat him in the middle in the back seat, again.

Lily was sitting on Alfred's lap in the car while humming a song. They drove to the address that Lily's house would be, and left her to her brother. Then the car ride home. . .

Awkward silence. More awkward silence. And more.

"Thanks, aru. . ." Yao mumbled, the rest of the gang looked back at Yao.

"I meant the stupid blonds sitting beside me." Yao glared at Francis and Alfred.

"Thanks for carrying me to the car." Yao looked at Arthur and then Ivan.

"Dude, I wasted a whole day in an amusement park to find you!" Alfred roared.

"PMS-queen. . ." Francis mumbled.

"By the way, what happened?" Arthur asked.

"He saw a mirror." Alfred whispered.

"I don't like clowns, aru. . ." Yao mumbled.

"He saw his cousin." Alfred whispered.

"Ooh shut up." Arthur groaned.

The rest of the ride home went with small conversations and Alfred's complaining. Then Kiku had to check Yao if he got any 'mental scars'. And then they got another collar on Alfred.

* * *

><p><strong>We actually decided their sexuality long before this chapter, around chapter 2? I dunno. <strong>

**So, the language is harsh, I know. . .But in Green Hornet they said "Dick" to each other ;A;**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY. GUESS WHAT. GUESS WHAT. THAT'S RIGHT. IT'S BACK.**

**S.A.P IS ALIVE! /endless stuff here**

* * *

><p>So, since Alfred got very bossy, Kiku made a mask for him that'd prevent him from talking.<p>

And he couldn't take it off.

"Hmpp mmp hmhm!" Alfred complained under the mask. No one bothered to look at him. As the American continued, Arthur looked up from his book.

"It's so peaceful when Alfred doesn't talk. . ." A short moment after, Alfred got a sting by the collar; which caused the rest of the group to laugh.

"S.A.P, we have a mission for you~!" Feliciano ran in and said. The gang sighed and followed the Italian to Ludwig's lab.

* * *

><p>"Mhp, hmpmh mhmpm mmghm." Alfred said. No one cared at the moment. Like, no one. At all.<p>

"I never knew that it would be so peaceful. . ." Ivan said out of the blue. Alfred mumbles something behind the mask but soon got stunned by the collar. The car got stopped by a woman and her child running away from something. Then more people began to run.

"I guess we found Godzilla." Francis said, looking out of the window. The S.A.P stepped out of the car and walked the opposite way from where people were running. A large figure of dark grey fur and a short tail was growling loudly.

"Okay, they said it was mutated, but a wolf and gorilla? Really?" Arthur frowned. The Wolfilla looked over at the gang, a dull shade of yellow stalking them. Yao shivered slightly, didn't know if he should back away or attack.

"I'll handle it, _da_." Ivan said, clenching his fists.

"Just don't kill it." Francis said, making a cigarette. Didn't they care about the danger at all? Yao felt several shivers run down his spine. The Chinese S.A.P member bit his lip as his tail and claws grew out. Ivan ran towards the animal and was ready to hit, but got blocked. The animal growled and pushed Ivan away.

Arthur sighed and made a barrier of the ground, surrounding the animal. But the Wolfilla got out. Taking a short glance over at Yao, the mutant seemed to grow mad, he ran towards the Chinese and pushed him towards a building, breaking the windows and making Yao scream. Yao fell to the ground inside the building, which seemed to be an empty store. The Chinese groaned and frowned in pain.

"You little brat!" Arthur yelled, getting more earth to attack the animal. While Arthur was busy with the mini version of Godzilla, Alfred jumped inside the broken window and pulled Yao's shoulder to wake him up.

"Mhpp. Mhmp." Alfred said. Yao groaned in pain while his body shifted back to its human form. His back ached and his head seemed to go around in circles. Alfred pulled Yao up in his arms and walked back out to the others.

Arthur was already breathing heavily, glaring coldly at the animal. Alfred dropped Yao on the ground('cause he can) and loaded his gun. While Francis still was smoking, Ivan poking at the hurting Chinese and Arthur breathing heavily, Alfred was shooting like a badass towards the animal.

Eventually, Alfred shot the leg of the animal and got it to the ground. Well, he kind of also destroyed half of the city with that gun. . . So they got Godzilla into the car, in some magical way, and drove home.

* * *

><p>Once again, Kiku got scolded for using dangerous things against living beings and for letting Feliciano take care of it. Feliciano. Seriously, who does that?<p>

Apparently Kiku. . .

Anyway, He got scolded and they got some bandages for Yao, since he got pretty much beat up. Just by getting throwed.

So, to the topic. . .

"He's so cute, _da_." Ivan mumbled, smiling innocently while using his 'I will never take my eyes of him'-stare.

"He is. . ." Arthur mumbled. Francis sighed and facepalmed. Alfred was mumbling in his mask, but no one cared.

"Arthur, come with me~! We gotta check on you~!" Feliciano said, smiling cheerfully. Arthur sighed and followed the Italian.

"All by mysel-"

"No, he's straight and did you forget I and Alfred are still here?" Francis interrupted the Russian. Ivan pouted and looked down at his lap.

"Hmff. ..Mhpmn mnhpmf." Alfred said, looking at Ivan and Francis. But he got ignored.

"I'll go and take a smoke. Alfred, don't let Ivan strip Yao or anything." Francis rose from the chair he was sitting on and left. Alfred mumbled something again, ignored of course.

* * *

><p>"Well, they don't seem to be damaged, but be careful next time." Kiku said, studying Arthur's hands carefully. Arthur nodded slowly.<p>

"It was brave of you." Kiku said.

"If I didn't do anything he'd be dead. . .And you'd just use your animal tests on someone else." Arthur said. He didn't like Kiku, no not at all. . .After what Yao said, he couldn't even look at the Japanese.

Arthur took his gloves on and rose from the seat and made his way to the door until Kiku called him again.

"You don't need to hide those marks of yours. They're rare, I'd actually show off if I were you." Kiku said. Arthur just walked away. When Arthur reached the hall way to the rooms, Arthur finally stopped and sighed.

"But I'm not you." Arthur mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>I like Arthur's hate against Kiku. . . I don't know why, lol.<strong>

**Anyway, next chapter. . . It's either a filler or something with Mei.**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's been a long time huh? Well, 'I miss you' has been taking a lot of time. And since I'm starting on 'Siblings of sin' I think it'll take a bit longer to keep the story alive. But I won't give up! This is one of my(and Rawkie's) best ideas!**

**So, enjoy~! :3**

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day. Francis was up and already on his way to finish his coffee. The chefs were preparing food for the gang and no one were fully awake. He could smell sugar. The French turned around to see two chefs mumbling something to each to her while baking something. The French didn't really want to know what it was about so he ignored it. Yao ran down the stairs, dressed in his black tank top and red shorts. He walked into the kitchen, took a cup of tea and walked up again. Francis frowned. What was that all about?<p>

Well, Yao didn't return. The rest of the S.A.P were eating breakfast and talking about random things. They got cut of by the door getting knocked. Alfred went to check who it was.

"Hello~!" There, in front of him, was Mei. She was in a pink shirt and a light blue capris. Like if she enjoyed summer to the max. Her hair was in one big hair clamp, with sunglasses on the crown of her head. She was carrying a heavy looking bag.

"Ooh you're-" Without finishing, Mei walked in to the kitchen and checked if Yao was there. She got greeted by the rest.

"Why are you here?" Alfred asked, frowning slightly. Mei turned around to the American.

"It's _Gege's_ birthday! As his sister I can't be cold hearted and forget it!" Mei said. Her face was like sparkles and rainbows for a moment. "And he forgot some of his things at home." Mei put a finger up to her lips and looked down at the bag.

The S.A.P looked at the girl with a confused face. 'When was this?' it said. Mei walked up the stairs with the bag in her hand and into Yao's room.

"So. . .Yao is an adult now?" Ivan sounded a bit sad. Maybe because his family was very picky about the age difference.

"No, this means Ya- I mean, the shemale is a friggin' oldie!" Alfred burst out, ignoring the glare from the others.

". . .I'll just go and check if they're doing incest." Alfred said and walked up the stairs to check the Chinese siblings. The door was still open.

"Are you watching Asian drama's or something-" Alfred walked in. He stopped when he saw Yao with a book on his lap and a pair of normal thin framed glasses on his nose. Wait. Glasses?

"What the- The shemale had become blind! I knew age would get us!" Alfred pulled his hands over his head and looked horrified at Yao. Yao just turned to look at him with a frown. Mei, who was looking at the clothes in Yao's closet, looked over at Alfred and began to laugh a bit.

"It's reading glasses. You didn't know he has them?" she asked a bit teasingly, smirking behind her hand.

"He never tells us anything!" Alfred clearly tried to protect himself. He hit his hand up against his chest. It was already beating fast like some weird manga. Just because of embarrassment. Mei continued smirking and returned to the closet. Yao just looked at Mei, then Alfred, then back to Mei. And then to his book.

Alfred walked out of the room with a blushing face. How could a girl take his self-esteem like that? In front of Yao? This was just embarrassing. . .

"What's wrong, Tomato?" Arthur asked and looked at Alfred.

"They're doing incest!" Alfred said and walked into the living room and his face in the pillow. Arthur's eyes widened when he heard the American say that. Of course he knew he was lying, but the thought of it just made everything for Arthur turn upside-down. Would Yao be topping? No way. But still, it was a girl. . .

Arthur mentally slapped himself. Ivan seemed to have left to his room. Francis was just looking at the scene while his head was resting on his hand. This was indeed going to be an interesting day. . .

* * *

><p>"<em>Gege<em>, why are all your clothes so boring?" Mei asked and pouted while looking from a dark shirt to her older brother.

"Because I'm a boring person, aru?" Yao didn't look up from his book one moment. Mei sighed and took a red t-shirt out of the closet. She looked at it for a good second before putting it back in.

"Y'know, if your friends knew you had birthday today you'd have less boring clothes." Mei said. Yao's left eyebrow twitched. Instead of saying anything he kept reading.

"Then maybe you'd get a girlfriend." Mei said. Yao closed the book and laid it on the nightstand.

"Where's mom, aru?" Yao asked and put his glasses off. Mei stopped what she was doing for a moment.

"She. . .She went to Europe for work." Mei said slowly, biting her lip. Their mother was a hard working woman for a company that worked 24/7. Mei and Yao had to take care of each other for a long time. Their dad wasn't there, so Yao was the man in the house. But when their mom was home, she always smiled and said 'sorry, but I have to leave in two weeks'. But it was okay. At least for Yao, he didn't mind his mom being gone. But Mei was still young, she needed her mother.

"For how long, aru?" Yao asked. Mei shrugged. Yao sighed and walked towards Mei. He warped his arms around his sister and buried his face in her hair. The girl dropped Yao's clothes and began to blush. The tears were making it's way.

"_Xie xie_, Mei." Yao mumbled in a voice only Mei could hear. The tears ran from Mei's cheeks as her breathing stopped by the hiccups. "Thanks for coming, aru."

Mei hid her face in her hands as her tears were becoming waterfalls. Her chest began to hurt and her eyes were already burning. Yao just stayed silent and listened to his sister cry. He comforted her and said everything would be okay. Since he knew their mother only cared about paying for the house and school for Mei, she wouldn't have time for her daughter.

* * *

><p>Mei, once again, got to stay. But since she was shaking so violently, she got to stay for a week. Of course, she was glad that she could, but what about the house? Well, that's only Yao's problem. Or his moms. Since not only Mei would be gone for one week, but Yao would maybe never return home.<p>

So, Arthur and Ivan found something in their room they would give Yao. He got a red scarf and a Harry Potter book. Francis made a rose bouquet that didn't turn into knives.

But Kiku already knew about Yao's birthday, in his stalker way. Yao got a big plush(perhaps for some apology for using Yao's poor arm for those needles) and candy. Well, Ludwig had to remind him that Yao was an adult. Which caused Kiku to mentally hit himself.

Alfred just gave him a coke from the fridge. But then again, the coke was the only thing Yao really used.

Mei had given him new clothes and tea. In return Yao patted the girl's head and said thanks.

But now the Chinese was between four drunk blondes and a tired girl. Who got the idea of getting alcohol? Yao facepalmed and sighed. While Arthur was trying to strip Yao with Ivan whispering Russian things into Yao's ears, Mei was already yawning loudly. This was just. . .Too much.

After the long drunk-fest, Yao dragged Mei up to his room and laid the girl on the bed. He loosened her hair clamp and pulled the blankets over her. Mei mumbled some random words in her sleep as she blushed. For being an older brother, that was indeed a cute sight.

He then laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. But sleep didn't come before he knew Alfred would stop making sounds.

* * *

><p><strong>Crack, angst, crack, angst- I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMOOOORE jumps out of the window**

**I love S.A.P so much. . . And the crack. God, the crack *heart***

**Anyway, hopefully this can be satisfying. . .**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry for not updating anything lately! Exams. . . And social life. . .UGHH. WRITER'S BLOCK.**

**Anyway, I'll try to get started on next chapter of Siblings of Sin. But before that, please enjoy some S.A.P~! **

* * *

><p>Yao groaned loudly as another glass of water was shoved into his mouth. He had been ill since two days ago after Kiku got something in him, and since that he just couldn't really call himself 'healthy'.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>What the- ARU!" Yao noticed a certain Japanese holding several medical kits, a blanket(which must've been Alfred's judging by the color) and Chinese medicine.<em>

"_Yao, I thought you died!" Mei said, covering her mouth with her hands. Yao gave his sister a questioning look._

"_He just fainted." Kiku said, frowning a bit of how bad Mei made him feel. 24/7. Every day. Every moment she got to score. Yao sighed as a headache banged his head._

_Kiku put a hand on his forehead and took a wet towel to wash some of Yao's heating skin._

* * *

><p>Yeah. Kiku had put flammable benzene into Yao. Somehow the Japanese could sound do innocent just by saying 'But I just wanted to make Yao breathe fire!'. He got scolded several times, and now forbidden to use anything on Yao until he got healthy again. And when Yao <strong>and<strong> Mei had forgiven him.

Anyway, Yao needed to drink a lot and a lot of water to prevent anything to get serious. Which meant he needed to go to the toilet a lot.

Mei put the glass away from her brother's mouth and walked back into the kitchen to get more water. She had been worried ever since it all started, but of course she'd be if he was the only family member that really cared about her.

"_Ge ge_, do you think you can wait here? I'll find a water bottle that'll last longer." Mei said as she rose from the couch in the TV room and went away to find the water bottle. Yao closed his eyes and shifted position. Who knew Alfred's blanket was so warm and comfortable? He frowned at the thought of how hot he felt, and honestly the blanket showing the love for America was really uncomfortable. But if he got something colder he'd maybe get worse.

* * *

><p>"Why are we doing this again?" Alfred asked, looking at the note on his phone with the address on were they were going.<p>

"To help Yao, _da_." Ivan said, not looking him in the eyes. The Russian wasn't very happy to see Yao like that this morning. He'd never forgive Kiku for what he did.

"Dude, see it from the bright side. The dragon shemale can finally breathe fire." Alfred said, leaning back on the car seat and looked out of the window. Ivan frowned and glared at the American.

Arthur, who sat next to Alfred in the backseat, smacked the back of his head. The American's glasses jumped a bit and the sea blue eyes widened.

"The hell, dude?" Alfred scratched the back of his head were the Brit smacked. Alfred pouted and returned to the window. It was stupid anyway. Spending so much money on water just for Yao? Seriously?

Then again, if Yao got hurt more from it. . . How would anyone in the gang handle it? Francis would eventually get over it. Arthur and Ivan would surely be emos about it. Alfred would then fail at keeping the mask.

"Got the money, Arthur?" Francis asked, driving in on a parking lot. The Brit nodded, ready to get out of the car already.

The blondes got out of the car and walked towards town. There'd be this place underground selling lots of water. All the way from a bathtub of burning water to a small glass of ice water. Actually, they sold ice too.

They walked into a girl store. Or a store selling stuff that was themed 'kiss the girl' or 'to me from me'-ish. Perfect, seeing four teenage(three teens and one young adult) boys walking in to a store like this.

"Can I help you, sir?" a young lady with braided hair asked. Her mascara made her eyes look bigger and scary, like if she wanted to piece them with the scissor she was holding.

"Ooh yes. Umm. . ." Arthur began but caught off by Francis.

"Yes, My friend and I are looking for this scarf for his girlfriend. It's winter soon and-" Francis said, patting Arthur's back and smiled like the lady's man he could be.

"Of course. Follow me, sir." The girl said and walked in the furthest corner in the store, passing some couples and lonely guys looking after gifts for their girlfriend. Francis pushed Arthur to make him follow, which he did after a confused look.

"Ivan and Alfred, you get the water. It should be somewhere downstairs. Where ever that is." Francis said and walked with Arthur towards the girl with the scissor. The American and the Russian looked at each other, then around the room to look after 'downstairs'.

"Maybe behind the desk?" Ivan asked Alfred, looking at the desk in front of them. A teen, around their age, with straightened hair and a lot of makeup who rolled her eyes to another couple passing by, was standing there. Alfred frowned in _disgust_. He could see the makeup from here!

"I'm not going to-" Alfred stopped when he saw the killer look in Ivan's eyes. Of course the Russian would be like that for a girl like- Ooh well. Alfred sighed.

"You get the water, call or text me when you're out of the building." Ivan nodded and decided to look at something else to make it look like he wasn't _doing anything_ at all.

The girl at the desk sighed, fixing her nails and chewed a bit on her lips.

"Hey." Alfred said, smirking at the girl. The girl, who had blue grey eyes, looked up from her nails and towards Alfred.

"Looking for stuff for your girlfriend?" the girl asked.

"You must be wrong there. I'm _looking_ for a girlfriend." Alfred said, almost hissing his words out. The girl, trying to seem cool, bit her lip to prevent smiling. But a blush gave it away.

"Wanna help?" Alfred's lazy smirk made her blush even more.

"S-sure, whatever." The girl said. She walked to the other side of the room. Alfred followed like a puppy, but seriously looking like if he was going to kill someone.

Ivan sighed, looking around to see if anyone were there. Well, at least no one who'd look at him. He walked towards the desk and looked for a moment to see if the 'stairs' were there.

A hidden staircase underneath the floor behind the desk. Ivan didn't hesitate for a moment to hide under the desk and open it. He walked down, locking it again and walked down stairs in total darkness. The only thing he heard was his footsteps when they hit another lower level on the staircase.

Ivan stopped when he heard a sound of water getting spilled. Which meant another person was there. A curse or a low voice was heard and the came some rustle. Ivan continued walking down, but with quiet steps this time.

This would be interesting. . .

* * *

><p>"Or maybe this one?" the girl asked. Her name was Michelle(which Francis scored) and held about, three different scarfs. All in pink.<p>

"_Mon ami, _this is very kind of you to help us look." Francis said, Michelle blushed and looked at the scarfs. "What do you think, Arthur?"

"Now that I think about it. . . " Arthur looked back to see if Ivan or Alfred were there. No one. "She fits more in blue. Do you have a blue scarf with pink details?"

* * *

><p>Yao groaned as the heat made him feel ill. Mei had returned with the water bottle, but she left again to talk to Feliciano about something. He kicked the blanket away and was about to throw his clothes off too, but decided not to.<p>

"Yao, I think it's best if the blanket stays on you." Kiku's voice was heard as two hands pulled the blanket up again. Yao mumbled something in Chinese and looked at the Japanese in annoyance.

"It's your fault, aru." Yao mumbled. When Kiku was done fixing Yao and his blanket, he took the water bottle and took it into Yao's mouth. Yao frowned.

"Drink up before I'll put more benzene into you and make you a real dragon." Kiku said in a voice he only had used when Yao first met him. It scared him. Yao swallowed the water than had run into his mouth with a painful face.

"Stop looking so erotic, Yao~!" Kiku smirked. Yao paled and gripped the leather of the couch tightly, trying to stay away from ripping the Japanese's organs out with his bare hands. Mei, who had returned from her talk with the Italian, took out her pink camera and snapped some photos. Like a ninja. Unseen.

* * *

><p>Ivan found himself pushed against the wall by a strong hand. It was noting to him, but a bit surprising.<p>

"Who are you?" a dark, cold voice growled. Ivan smirked in the darkness.

"I am only human,_ da_? But since you're grabbing my arm and throat you must've known by now I'm a male." Ivan's smirk grew. "And where your pointing finger is poking my throat, is were my pulse is going. You can tell it's high, _da_? That means I'm surprised or I've been working with my body. So, now you know I'm a male who got surprised by you 'attacking' me."

Then there was a silence.

"Brat must be Russian." The dark voice mumbled.

"_Da_." Ivan said, taking his free hand up to the other's arm that was holding his throat, squeezing slowly and painfully.

"T-the hell?" the man let go and checked his arm. It must've been red and already sore by now.

"Leave me be, _da_." Ivan glared. A punch was thrown at him, he grabbed the hand of the other man and squeezed again, listening to the bones breaking of the hand.

"You're sick, man!" the stranger screamed in pain. Ivan dropped his smile, then returned with a new one.

"Let's have some fun."

* * *

><p>Michelle sighed and picked up another scarf. Her smile died a long time ago and several costumers had already left. It's been about twenty minutes since they got into the store.<p>

"A shade darker?" Arthur asked. Francis nodded and rubbed his chin.

"She'd fit more in darker." Francis said, Michelle went to look after another scarf. A shade darker.

* * *

><p>After breaking almost every bone on the unknown man, Ivan turned on his phone on it's brightest and used it as light and looked around do find water. But instead he looked at the unmoving body of the man who had been tortured by the Russian.<p>

Who knew it'd look so painful. . . All he did was breaking a few bones.

Ivan sighed and looked after the water. And right in front of him were six big plastic cans with clear water. Ivan smiled triumphly and-

Wait.

How was he going to get it all upstairs without anyone finding out?

* * *

><p>"Okay, a teal scarf with pink hearts on it, a porcelain cup with red edges with a quote from a love song of The Beatles, a fluffy panda bear holding a heart and red mittens. Anything else?" Michelle asked, holding all of said things on her arms and half glared at the two S.A.P members.<p>

"Do you think you have any roses? My girl loves flowers-"

* * *

><p>Somehow he did it.<p>

Somehow, Ivan got two water cans up from the store and hid them perfectly outside. By the window. Would that be enough? The water was heavy and the lady who was holding a lot of stuff was maybe going to go back to the desk soon. Ivan sighed in defeat and looked over at Arthur and Francis who got the girl to walk in to another room.

Ivan walked back in and grabbed Francis' shoulder.

"Two water cans are up now. Can you get the car?" Ivan asked. Francis nodded and left. Arthur looked wide eyed at the water cans which were standing outside in the cold.

"How did you get that?" Arthur mumbled.

"Where's Alfred?" Ivan ignored the Brit and asked. Arthur shrugged.

"Don't you think one water can would be enough?" Ivan facepalmed.

"Of course not, _da_. I didn't an innocent man just for two water cans. I better return one right away, _da_." Ivan glared deadly at Arthur, who shivered.

Out of nowhere, Alfred got out of the door where Michelle walked in a few minutes ago. Sweating, poorly clothed and breathing like a horse.

"Dude. Never. With. Her." Alfred said between breaths and skipped some words. Bruises were covering his neck and he forgot his jacket. Ivan and Arthur stayed listen, scanning him several times and blushed.

"He already lost _it?_"

"Did he seriously go all the-"

Both of them stopped as Alfred glared at them.

"Yao is a lucky bitch." Alfred said and rubbed his nose. The Russian and the Brit burst out laughing and almost started crying. Then Michelle and the girl Alfred left with walked out of the door and into the room. Michelle returned with two peonies and one red rose with all things said earlier.

"Ooh, sorry ma'am. We're going to another store." Arthur said, waving and left with Ivan and Alfred behind him. Michelle paled and dropped all things.

Francis got back with the car outside the store. Arthur and Alfred went in and Ivan lifted the water cans and took them in the back of the car before anyone could see anything. Ninja style.

Now they only needed to get home with the water and make sure Yao would drink it all. . .

* * *

><p>The S.A.P(minus Yao) looked at the Chinese sleeping in his bed like the stalkers they were. Mei had painted his nails in boredom and braided his hair. No makeup, though.<p>

Alfred mumbled something with hoe grateful Yao should be for what Alfred did and Francis sighed at the sight of almost drooling Ivan and Arthur.

Yao had already gotten 1/10 of the water in him and was so sleepy. Mei prepared a new water bottle for Yao in the kitchen.

It was like the good old days. . . Except Yao waking up and screaming at them to get out. Maybe he drank too much water?

Anyway, Yao'd get better soon and then Mei would leave and they'd all become the good ol' S.A.P family again.

Alfred would make sure of that.

* * *

><p><strong>You see what I did there? AMECHU ALLL THE WAY shot**

**Anyway, I took a risky chance on doing awful stuff to Yao and made an awesome chapter! :3 Lol, I should do that more often. . .**


End file.
